This Side of the Door
by Mlle Lambert
Summary: MickBeth. What happened once the door closed... Spoilers for "Sonata."


**Title:** This Side of the Door  
**Author:** Mlle Lambert/Night Owl  
**Rating:** M/R  
**Genre:** Straight up romance  
**Pairing:** MickBeth  
**Season/Sequel:** The end of "Sonata"  
**Spoilers:** "Sonata" definitely, and a slight reference to "Fated to Pretend."  
**Summary:** What happened once the door closed…

**Disclaimer:** Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic!  
**Author's Note:** This has been swimming around in my head for a while now. Just to clarify, I know that a lot of people get the impression that vampire hearts don't beat, but I keep thinking back to that episode when Coraline woke up a vampire. She still had a heartbeat until she disconnected herself from the machine, so I ran with that. Besides, having a heartbeat makes it that much easier to blend in with humans, so… Anyway, hope you like, and as always, please R&R!  
**Written:** May 18, 2006

"Because I love you."

Amazing how it just rolls of the tongue when you know it's the right time to say it, and I know it is by the way she's looking at me now. Love sparkles in her eyes, mixing with the tears as she steps forward with that soft little smile on her face. I cradle her head in one hand and wrap the other around her waist as she presses her lips to mine.

The kiss is chaste at first, but she soon deepens it, and I pull her closer. She'll never be close enough. Finally, I find the door, pushing it closed as she wraps her arms around my neck. I taste salt and pull away to find her crying. I wipe the moisture away with my fingers, continuing the movement to brush a lock of her soft blonde hair behind her ear. "Beth," I breathe. Even now she is more beautiful than anything else.

"I'm okay," she reassures. "Just…" Another tear rolls down her cheek. "I thought you'd never say it. I thought you were just going to walk out that door and never come back, and…" she pauses to get her voice back under control, "…and that I would never get to tell you how much I really need you—how much I love you—just because I couldn't—"

I silence her with a kiss for two reasons: I can't bear to hear her go on like that and I can't suppress the urge any longer. I've waited so long to take this step. I just couldn't get over the fear. I didn't think I could until faced with the possibility of losing her. "It's my fault," I say when I pull away, resting my forehead against hers. "I shouldn't have pushed you away for so long. It was all too much. "There I go again, making more excuses. "No," I correct, wanting to tell her the truth. "No, I was afraid. You, Josef, everyone else—all of you were right. I was afraid of getting hurt and not just of hurting you." There, I've finally admitted it out loud.

Beth smiles and runs her fingers through my hair before pulling me into a warm embrace. I realize this is what I love most about her—that quiet acceptance of everything I am and all of my flaws. I bury my face in her hair, breathing in the scent that is Beth, burning this moment into my memory for all time like all the ones before. Beth. My Beth—with her beautiful blonde hair, breathtaking blue eyes, luscious lips, and creamy skin. She made it possible for me to love again. She pushed and pushed, and here we are now. I realize I want her now more than ever. That's it, no more distancing myself from her. From now on, we face this world together, no matter what.

I feel her lips on my collarbone, then her teeth nibbling at my neck. A wave of need slams into me. I feel the vampire just beneath the surface. I realize the moan I just heard was my own. I pull her lips up to mind, push her robe to the floor and press her up against the nearest wall, letting her feel exactly what she's doing to me.

"Mick," she murmurs into my lips, and I take that opportunity to invade her mouth. Our tongues war with each other. Her hands tug at my coat, which I shrug off. It hits the floor with a soft thump.

I feel myself losing control at the sound of her racing heart—the sight of her blushed face. Even my own heart beats quickly, my breath coming in shallow gasps. I pick Beth up and carry her to the bedroom. The smell of her arousal is driving me crazy. She squirms against me as I set her down on her feet. I growl as my lips leave hers to caress her jaw line, her neck. I feel my fangs lengthen, and my hands push up the bottom of her pajama top to cup her smooth breasts. In response, her hand dips lower to caress me through my jeans.

I gasp and rear back, letting her see the vampire. Her whimper is enough for me to regain my control. I force the beast back. My fangs recede and I let go the breath I didn't know I was holding. But this time, rather than backing off like I have so many times before, I step forward into her arms and let myself get lost in her eyes.

They're full of love and hope. "You're not—?"

I shake my head, smiling. I kiss her lightly. "No." And to reassure her that I'm not leaving, I pull my shirt over my head and lay her hands on my chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beth replies without hesitation.

My heart warms at her complete trust. I feel tears at the corners of my eyes. Looking down at her, I wonder what Josef often wondered about Sarah. Maybe I was meant to live this long so I could find the love of my life. No, I couldn't close the door on Beth, but I did close it on all the fear concerning our relationship. The more I think about it, the more I realize that she is the one for me and what we have can and will last forever—whether or not I one day bring her into my world—and I know without a doubt that I will love her until the day I die, whether that is tomorrow or five hundred years from now. Yes, we will face our obstacles and hardships, but we will share much more. Without a doubt, it is suddenly very clear to me that things look much better on this side of the door.


End file.
